slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Effronte/Rozpiska 21 odcinka - Alicja w Krainie Czarów
'Rozpiska 21 odcinka - Alicja w Krainie Czarów.' Stworzona z bólem spowodowanym zacinającym się francuskim Słodkim Flirtem i wywalaniem z gry jakieś 5 razy w trakcie tych 3 godzin... Od razu zaznaczam, że jest to tłumaczenie z google translate i coś mogłam opacznie zrozumieć, chociaż starałam się wszystko tłumaczyć jak najlepiej umiem. ;) 21 Amber xdd.png 21 prezent od Titi-flaming.png|Prezent od Titi 21Lys-longorange-red.jpeg|Ilustracja 21 Kas-gdybym nie był.png|serduszko ;o 21 Przestać jeść zupę.png|what :o 21 alicja-strój.png|Strój Na początku odcinka pojawia się Chinomiko, która informuje, że po zakończenia epizodu będziemy mogli zrobić replay i wybrać sztukę, którą chcemy przedstawiać na scenie. Następnie wracamy do sali gimnastycznej i końca odcinka 20. Borys informuje uczniów, że role zostały przyznane, jednak nikt na przesłuchaniu nie zagrał zbyt dobrze i trzeba będzie zorganizować próby, by występ przed rodzicami był jak najlepszy. Potem oznajmia, że nie wszyscy uczniowie dostaną rolę na scenie. Przyznane role: Królik - Lysander Szalony Kapelusznik - Armin Kot - Kastiel Król Kier - Nataniel Królowa Kier - Li Marcowy Zając - Kentin siostra Alicji - Kim Absolem - Peggy Alicja - Su :) Kostiumami zajmą się Rozalia i Alexy, dekoracjami Iris i Wioletta, suflerami będą Melania i Klementyna, a narratorem opowieści Charlotta. Po ogłoszeniu, kto dostał rolę głównej bohaterki, Amber puszcza focha, że nie będzie Alicją i że w ogóle nie zagra na scenie. Borys proponuje jej rolę drzewa. XDD * Porozmawiaj ze wszystkimi o podziale ról. Su opuszcza salę gimnastyczną i rozmawia z uczniami o ich zadaniach. Armin pyta, czy Su zna grę o Alicji - Madness Return (oczywiście!) i co sądzi o Kapeluszniku z tej gry (jest brzydki). Niepokoi się widokiem Li i Charlotty bez Amber - ciekawe, co kombinuje... Okazuje się, że Amber żąda roli Alicji tym razem od Nataniela, a gdy Nataniel odmawia, idzie do dyrektorki. xD Kastiel stwierdza, że spotkanie rodziców Su będzie jednym z niewielu plusów przedstawienia, z Lysandrem rozmawiamy o kapeluszach XD (prawidłowa odpowiedź to ta o chęci zobaczenia Lysa w cylindrze) * Spotkaj się z Rozalią, by podać jej swoje wymiary na strój. Idziemy z Natanielem do sali biologicznej. Po drodze spotykamy zazdrosną o Nata Melanię, która pyta, czy może nam towarzyszyć (tak, oczywiście! / nie.) Wybrałam drugą opcję, lovometr się nie zmienił, ale Melania mimo to idzie z nami... (ale to może dlatego, że mam z nim niski). Na miejscu dowiadujemy się, że Lysander wciąż rośnie. :o Rozalia nazywa Nata "blondi", który reaguje na to facepalmem. XD Nat chce wyjść z sali, ale Rozalia grozi mu, że jeśli to zrobi, uszyje mu różowy kostium. Podczas pomiaru stwierdza, że Nataniel mógłby być modelką. xD * Idź do domu i poinformuj rodziców, jaką rolę otrzymałaś. Na korytarzu spotykamy Iris, która zapomniała o czymś ważnym, ale nie dowiadujemy się w końcu, co to było. Po wyjściu przed szkołę Su słyszy hałas, ale się nie wraca - ma uraz z przeszłości, kiedy Amber zamknęła ją w piwnicy. xD Mama Su cieszy się, że Su dostała główną rolę, ale jest trochę zawiedziona, że kostiumami zajmują się uczniowie - sama chciałaby przygotować strój dla Su. * Wróć do szkoły i porozmawiaj z uczniami o tym, co się stało. Na korytarzu spotykamy Kim, która informuje nas o przyczynie wczorajszego hałasu. Okazuje się, że Violetta i Iris zostawiły na schodach puszki z farbami, na które wpadła Amber i do tej pory nie może domyć włosów. xD Wszyscy śmieją się z tej sytuacji... Wpadamy też na wściekłą, trochę zielonowłosą Amber. Kentin przypomina nam o spotkaniu z panem Farazowskim na sali gimnastycznej w sprawie tekstów do roli. * Idź na salę gimnastyczną. Idziemy z Kentinem, który dołącza do Alexego i Armina. Pojawia się wybór. Możemy dołączyć do: Kim&Wioletty&Peggy, Lysandra&Kastiela lub Kentina&Armina&Alexego. Wybieram drugą opcję. Droczymy się z Kastielem, co sprawia, że Lysander robi się chyba nieco zazdrosny. Przychodzi pan Farazowski, rozdaje wszystkim teksty i informuje, że teraz jest czas na wprowadzenie zmian w dialogach. Melania czyta głośno całość. Alicja zasypia przy drzewie, gdzie budzi ją biały królik. Su uważa, że powinna coś powiedzieć, zanim pobiegnie za nim do Krainy Czarów (A. Hej, króliku, wracaj! B. Och, ale on jest słodki! C. Nie, jednak nie... Masz rację, Melania. Zaznaczam B.) Wszystkim podoba się ta kwestia. Dowiadujemy się, że Kim jest najwyższą dziewczyną w klasie. ;d Peggy nie podoba się sposób, w jaki Alicja... Coś tam. xD ("j'avoue que je n'aime pas trop la façon dont Alice lui fait la remarque"). Do wyboru odpowiedzi: A. Męczy mnie byciem taką małą jak Ty. B. Czułam się lepiej, kiedy byłam wyższa! C. Nieee! Chcę być znowu duża, wtedy Cię zmiażdzę! (haha, myślę, że Kastiel polubiłby tą odpowiedź xD). Wybieram B i ta odpowiedź podoba się Peggy. Teraz marudzi Kastiel, nie podoba mu się, że tekst kota jest taki metaforyczny i trudniej będzie go zapamiętać. Su zmienia swoją kwestię: zamiast "Och, nie, dziękuję, ale muszę wiedzieć, dokąd prowadzi ścieżka..." może powiedzieć: A. Powiedz mi przynajmniej, jak mam wrócić do domu. B. Jeśli nie chcesz stracić jednego ze swoich dziewięciu żyć, mów! C. Proszę, daj mi przynajmniej jakąś wskazówkę. Odpowiedź B jest absolutnie boska i to ją wybieram. Kastiel się uśmiecha, kwestia się wszystkim podoba, a Melania czyta dalej. Pomysł Armina na rzucanie plastikowymi kubkami w widownię zostaje skrytykowany. XD Li nie podoba się określenie ścinania głów przez Królową Kier, wolałaby po prostu "zabijać", jednak reszcie nie podoba się ten pomysł. Okazało się, że Li nigdy nie widziała nawet tej bajki. Su proponuję zmianę scenariusza tak, by przed opuszczeniem Krainy Czarów zemścić się na Królowej Kier (co za sadystka w tym odcinku :D). Amber i spółka protestują (głównie dlatego, że skoro pomysł Li nie został zrealizowany, to inne też mają zostać odrzucone) i pomysł nie zostanie wcielony w życie. Pan Farazowski oznajmia, że pierwsze próby odbędą się w następnym tygodniu. * Znajdź Rozalię. Wychodzimy ze szkoły, a na przystanku spotykamy Rozalię, która prosi nas o pomoc w przeniesieniu materiałów ze sklepu Leo do szkoły nastepnego dnia przed lekcjami. Su uważa, że we dwie mogą nie dać rady, więc Rozalia obiecuje zapytać też innych. * Idź do domu, aby być jutro w formie. Po drodze spotykamy Amber, która wraz ze swoją mamą idzie do fryzjera. * Spotkaj się z Rozalią w butiku Leo. Przed sklepem czekają już Lysander, Alexy, Violetta i Kim. Okazuje się, że materiałów jest bardzo dużo i trzeba działać szybko, by nie spóźnić się do szkoły. * Wróć do szkoły. Su prosi, by inni na nią zaczekali, ale zostaje olana. XD W szkole nie może nikogo znaleźć i wpada na Kastiela, który na szczęście ma refleks i łapie materiał. xD Mówi też Su, że inni są w sali biologicznej. Kastiel-dżentelmen upiera się, by zanieść materiał do klasy, zanim ta znowu go upuści, Su bezskutecznie protestuje. XD Kastiel jest w doskonałym humorze. * Przejdź się po szkole, by trochę odpocząć. Spotykamy dyrektorkę, która pyta o Kastiela. Su obawia się, że jego dobry humor szybko wyparuje po spotkaniu z dyrektorką i idzie go znaleźć. * Znajdź Kastiela, zanim zrobi to dyrektorka. Natykamy się na Nataniela, ale nie wie on, o co może chodzić pani dyrektor. Spotykamy Amber, która po wizycie u fryzjera ma już normalne włosy. xD Dowiadujemy się, że dziewczyny zaczęły już robić szkice dekoracji. Na dziedzińcu trafiam w końcu na Kastiela. Kopie nogą w drzewo i rzuca do nas epickim tekstem: @&€#£¥$ ! XD Gdy pytamy co się stało, Kastiel odpowiada: Masz więcej takich kretyńskich pytań, jak to? A. Och! Daj spokój, nic ci nie zrobiłam! B. Coś w stylu "Nie mów tak do mnie" (Parle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu t'en prends une). C. Nie, nie mam aktualnie więcej takich na stanie. Wybieram C. Wkurzony Kastiel każe nam sobie iść, ale nie odpuszczamy. Okazuje się, że dyrektorka dopadła Kastiela przed nami, by poinformować go, że namówiła jego rodziców na przyjazd na przedstawienie. Kastiel jest zły, ponieważ rodzice obiecali mu, że nie przyjadą. * Idź na salę gimnastyczną. * Zakończ dzień. Mija tydzień, przygotowania do przedstawienia trwają. * Powtórz swój tekst. W ogrodzie spotykam Titi, która daje mi swój stary kij do krykieta - dziwny i podobno idealnie pasujący do roli Alicji w Krainie Czarów (kategoria torebki). XD Spotykam Melanię, która mówi, że muszę iść na salę gimnastyczną. Oczywiście Su wpada spóźniona. Nikt jednak tego nie zauważa, bo Kastiel właśnie morduje Nataniela, a uczniowie robią zakłady, kto wygra. XD Okazuje się, że to Nataniel namówił dyrektorkę, by zaprosiła rodziców Kastiela na przedstawienie. Su ma do wyboru pomóc Natanielowi lub pomóc Kastielowi. Wybieram drugą opcję. Wkracza wkurzony Borys i chłopacy ogarniają się. XD Próba przebiega dobrze. * Porozmawiaj z uczniami o próbie. Musimy pogadać z: Kentinem i Arminem (prawidłowa odpowiedź to śmiech :)), Natanielem, Lysandrem i Rozalią, która prosi nas, byśmy przekazały Alexy'emu przybory do szycia. * Rozwiąż problem Rozalii. Idę do sali biologicznej. Su rozmawia z Alexy'm o strojach. Prawidłowa odpowiedź w dialogu: B. T'en as trop dit ! Assume ! * minął kolejny tydzień * Przedstawienie zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Dowiadujemy się, że odbędzie się ono na sali gimnastycznej. Po przedstawieniu rodzice zostaną poczęstowani babeczkami, a nastepnie spotkają się z dyrektorką. Iris i Wioletta zapraszają uczniów na obejrzenie dekoracji. * Idź zobaczyć dekoracje! Su stwierdza, że chciałaby obejrzeć dekoracje z chłopakiem. Wybieramy, z którym (do wyboru Nataniel, Kastiel, Lysander, Armin, Kentin) chcemy to zrobić. Wybieram Kastiela. Łażę po szkole, ale nie mogę go znaleźć. Natykam się na Peggy, Iris, Armina, Kentina, Nataniela... I wreszcie jest Kastiel. Idziemy na salę gimnastyczną. * Idź do sali biologicznej spotkać się z Rozalią. Po drodze spotykamy Klementynę, która mówi, że dyrektorka nie jest zadowolona z efektów pracy Rozalii i Alexy'ego. Spotykamy też Li. Obie dziewczyny mówią, że trzeba iść do sali, żeby zrozumieć.(zaczynam się bać XD) W sali Kim wyjaśnia Su, że Rozalia i Alexy przekroczyli budżet. Sukienka kosztuje 400$! Su jest niezadowolona, że musi tyle zapłacić. Rozalia dostała szlaban od dyrektorki. Su wraca do domu. Rodzicom bardzo podoba się strój. * dzień przedstawienia * * Idź poznać rodziców innych uczniów. Dla mnie to zadanie było okropnie nudne. Za dużo tych rodziców... Poza tym strona się wiesza i doprowadza mnie do szału... Opis jest właściwie bezsensowny, ale jeśli szukacie kogoś, z kim jeszcze nie rozmawialiście, może się przyda podczas gry. Spotykam Lysandra na korytarzu (odpowiedź B.Poczekaj, może mogę ci pomóc!), potem rodziców Li, Armina i Alexy'ego (odpowiedź C. Że boisz się swoich rodziców!), rodziców Wioletty, rodziców... Niewiadomo kogo iiii... Dake'a! Który przyszedł zobaczyć, jak jego wujek zorganizował przedstawienie. Niestety przegapiłam z nim dialog. Na dziedzińcu rozmawiają Kastiel i Rozalia. Okazało się, że rodzice Lysandra się gdzieś zgubili. Dalej spotykam rodziców Amber i Nataniela oraz rodziców Kastiela, kłócących się o metody wychowawcze. I już wiadomo, po kim dzieci to mają. XD Rozmawiam z Kentinem i Arminem o tym, że uczniowie wstydzą się pokazywać na korytarzu ze swoimi rodzicami. W klasie A Nataniel rozmawia ze staruszkami, którzy twierdzą, że jest przyjacielem ich syna. Nataniel zwraca się do Su: "Pomóż mi, zamiast się śmiać!" A. Nie potrzebujesz mnie, świetnie sobie radzisz! B. Ile mi za to zapłacisz? C. Już idę! Wybieram odpowiedź C. Okazuje się, że to zagubieni rodzice Lysandra. W ogrodzie spotykam mamę Kentina, następnie znowu jego tatę, a potem dwójkę nieznanych rodziców. Później przychodzą, trochę spóźnieni, rodzice Su. Rozmawiają z rodzicami Kentina (odpowiedź B. Chciałabym usłyszeć więcej.) Nieznani rodzice okazują się być mamą i tatą Armina i Alexy'ego (odpowiedź A). Tata Su przeszywa ją wzrokiem niczym rentgenem, podczas rozmowy o kolegach. :D Na korytarzu spotykamy Ninę, a na dziedzińcu Iris i jej mamę. Wreszcie nadszedł moment, na który czekałam - Kastiel poznaje rodziców Su. :D Dialog w stylu: mamo, poznaj mojego kolegę, Kastiela. Kastiel: kolegę, ha? Su: Powiedziałabym "wrzód na tyłku", ale nie chcę sprawiać złego wrażenia. XD W dialogu odpowiedź A. Uuu, czas na spotkanie rodziców Su z rodzicami Kastiela. Mama Kasa rzuca mu się na szyję, czym on jest zachwycony, jak to Kastiel. ;) ... Czyżby matce Su spodobał się Kastiel?! Powiedziała do niego "Cassy" XDD Matka Kasa poruszyła temat Debry... Później rodzice rozmawiają między sobą, a my mamy wybór: może zrobić Kastielowi dowcip lub nie ryzykować. Oczywiście wybieram pierwszą opcję. ;d Niezbyt zrozumiałam ten dowcip po francusku, tylko tyle, że Su naśmiewa się z Kasa i mówi do niego "Cassy". Su spotyka Kim z rodzicami, następnie rozmawia chwilę ze swoimi rodzicami, a potem natyka się na Lysandra i jego starszych. Ojciec Lysa drugi raz myli Su z Rozalią. Rodzice Su rozmawiają z rodzicami Lysa. Na dziedzińcu jest Nataniel, Amber i ich rodzice. Nadchodzi czas przedstawienia. * Idź do klasy B. No to idę... * Czas na przedstawienie! Nastąpiły ostatnie przygotowania w szatni, a następnie przedstawienie. Słuchamy dialogów do momentu, kiedy na scenę wchodzi Lysander i należy wybrać odpowiedź - tą, którą zaproponowaliśmy podczas spotkania z panem Farazowskim w sali gimnastycznej (w moim przypadku "Och, ale on jest słodki!"). Ta sytuacja powtarza się analogicznie 3 razy. Musimy wybierać te odpowiedzi, które wybraliśmy wcześniej. Amber występuje jako kwiatek. xD Kostium Kastiela jest boski. :D Zdobywamy ilustrację z Lysandrem. * koniec* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Rozpiski